


A Memoir of Pam Tanner

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [5]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Camp, Community: comment_fic, Death, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 It Was a Dark and Stormy Night, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Summer Camp, Tragedy, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections about Pam Tanner and what she was like from an outsider’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memoir of Pam Tanner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a little Full House oneshot I cooked up one day. It’s about Pam Tanner; she was a great sister to Jesse, a great mom to the girls and a great wife to Danny.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

It was another day in the Tanner household. Nineteen-year-old Abigail Watson, having just finished her snack of Cheetos, now got up and walked upstairs to the bedroom that belonged to Stephanie, thirteen, which was empty as both Stephanie and Donna Jo “DJ” Tanner, eighteen, were off at Camp Lakota, along with seven-year-old Michelle, who shared the room with Stephanie.

For a while, she stood in the doorway, then took a step over the threshold. Then she stopped, looking at Stephanie’s bed, as memories came back…

_“Pam, look at her; isn’t she beautiful?” Abigail asked as they looked at the baby Michelle in Pam’s arms. It was a day after Pam brought Michelle home from the hospital._

_Pam Katsopolis-Tanner smiled. “Yes, Abigail. She is, just like you.”_

_Abigail giggled. “Oh, Pam, you’re right.”_

_Then Pam placed Michelle in Abigail’s arms. Abigail looked down at the beautiful baby in her arms and smiled._

_She knew that children were a gift from God, as she attended church regularly. Often she read books with spiritual themes. She knew that God was her heavenly Father, and that He made all children and loves them exactly the way they are._

Abigail felt tears running down her cheeks. Pam was like a second mom to her, as well as a big sister. Now she was gone. Killed by a “drunken maniac”, as Pam’s husband Danny so eloquently put it.

She reached up and touched the crucifix she wore nowadays. Pam believed in God, and she knew that God was watching over them…

_Abigail sat on the couch, tears coursing down her cheeks. Then Pam walked in._

_“Abigail, what’s wrong?”_

_“My boyfriend broke up with me. He said he really liked someone else,” Abigail replied._

_Pam sat down beside her and put an arm around Abigail’s shoulder._

_“Oh, Abigail, I understand. I went through my first broken heart too.”_

_“How did you handle it?”_

_“I talked with God. And by the time I finished I felt better. I felt like a new woman.”_

_“Wow. Maybe I should try that, huh?”_

_“Of course you should,” said Pam._

Abigail felt the pain melt away a little. Then she felt a tugging on her hand — not too hard, but a little.

She looked down, and smiled a little. It was Michelle.

“Hey, Abigail.”

“Hey there, Michelle. How was camp?”

“It was great. Here, this is for you.”

She handed her a necklace she made out of beads and seashells she had found.

Abigail smiled as she put it on.

“Thanks, Michelle; it’s beautiful,” she said.

She knelt to Michelle’s level. Michelle noticed Abigail’s crucifix.

“Abigail, you’re wearing-”

Abigail nodded. “Your mom suggested I wear it, and ever since she died, I always wear it, except when I go to bed. Then I take it off.”

“You miss mom, huh?”

Abigail replied, “Yeah. She was like a big sister and a second mom to me.”

Then Michelle and Abigail hugged.

They knew that Pam was watching over them, like a guardian angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
